The Punishment
by Jitus
Summary: AU, episode 3x13. The King wasn't captured and he arrived to Nottingham. Both Robin and Guy survived the final battle, but can the King forgive someone who tried to kill him? Twice?
1. Chapter 1

**I am really sorry I killed my favourite character, but he deserved it. Or not? ******

He had expected this. After all he had tried to kill the King. Twice. He had been a black knight, plotting with the Sheriff, killing mercilessly in his services. All this for several years, surely few weeks of fighting on the right side couldn't have change that. He wasn't too surprised, that King Richard had him arrested, neither he was angry. It was the time to get, what he deserved. He was determined to accept whatever his punishment would be, half hoping it would help him finally find his peace. Just if only the punishment hadn't included being held in the dungeons together with his former master. This was the worst kind of torture anyone ever invented.

"Irony, Gisborne, isn't it? You betrayed me, tried to kill me, defended Nottingham against me, fighting bravely side by side with Robin Hood, and for what? How were you rewarded for all those good deeds? You are going to be executed together with me. It's good, I like it." Guy didn't say anything and the Sheriff continued. "I imagine all those filthy peasants, you were so devoutly defending few days ago, how they will eagerly watching you die. Isn't that wonderful vision, Gisborne? What do you think?" The Sheriff laughed shortly. „Just a pity, that your sister probably won't be joining us. It doesn't look like she is coming back down here, so I guess she has been pardoned. Perhaps Robin Hood found out that she was better in bed than you. But it's not so hard, I imagine. "

Finally the Sheriff got some reaction. Guy took a hard piece of bread and chucked it after him.

"Angry, Gisborne? Did I hurt you? Oh, Gisborne. You knocked out my tooth! Where is my tooth?" Sheriff started frantically searching his cell. "Where is my tooth? Oh, the rat. The rat has my tooth. Gisborne, get it! Stop the rat, Gisborne!"

Watching the Sheriff chasing the rodent made Guy smile. It was almost the perfect reflection of the old times. All that: 'My pact! Robin Hood has my pact! Gisborne, get him! Stop Robin Hood, Gisborne!' Only this time he didn't have to obey. He could have just sit and laugh at the Sheriff's useless hunt. Maybe this was his reward for the little bit of good he had done at the end. Just a small reward, surely, but worthy.

***

"Your Majesty, I know, he is a killer and a traitor. But I think we should show him at least some mercy." Not so long ago if anyone had said to Robin of Locksley, that he would had been pleading for mercy for Guy of Gisborne, he would have made sure this person would be immediately admitted to the asylum. And yet, there he was, speaking for his arch nemesis. "He fought on our side for last couple of weeks."

"From what I have heard, he was fighting against his sister more than for me."

"Maybe at the beginning, Your Majesty, but then I think he was fighting for you. Or for England, at least."

King Richard looked at him and frowned. "Is this the same man, who tried to kill me? Twice?"

"Yes, Sire."

"The same man, who killed your wife?"

"Yes, Sire."

"Who was trying to kill you, who stole your lands? Who was tyrannizing people of Nottingham for years? Who killed mercilessly anyone, who stood up against him or his master? You want me to have a mercy on this man?"

Robin sighted. Then he said firmly. "Yes, Sire."

"Why?"

"I think he has changed," said Robin simply.

Richard shook his head. "I am sorry, Robin. You know, I am obliged to you and I would like to grant you any wish, but this man must be punished. I can't release him."

***

Robin didn't have to say anything. Guy understood in the moment he looked at him.

"When?"

"Tomorrow. At noon."

"Hanging?"

"Beheading."

Guy nodded. "Good. It's fast."

"Gisborne, I am really sorry. I…"

"I think, I am the one to blame," Guy interrupted him. "It was all my doing. What about Isabella?"

"She was banished from the country. I think she is heading for France."

"Very well. I never liked French. They deserve her."

"You are cruel! No-one deserves her."

They both smiled. Then they were silent for few minutes, none of them knowing what to say.

"Is there something I can do for you?" asked Robin finally.

"No, but thank you."

"Don't you want to talk to Archer?"

Guy shook his head. "Just tell him… Tell him to look after himself."

"I will," Robin promised.

"Oh. Can you two just shut up?" suddenly the Sheriff shouted from his cell. "You are worse than an old married couple. All that snivelling and whining! Only I am not sure, who is a wife in your case."

"You shut up," Guy answered him. "You know what the rat brought to my cell. If you want it back tomorrow…" He turned to Robin. "You should probably go."

Robin stretched out his hand through the bars. "Gisborne."

Guy took it. "Robin."

As he was listening to the fading sound of Robin's steps, Guy closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall. _So tomorrow. Tomorrow will be the end_. He felt release. The end, finally. The end of the earthly life at least, but Guy wasn't much afraid of afterwards. Nothing could have been worse than the nightmares he was having since that day in Acre.

***

She came as soon as he fell asleep. She was beautiful as ever, she always had been, only this time she didn't have the bloody dress and accusing look. No, she was smiling at him. She sat beside him and started to caress his head.

"What… Why…" he tried to ask her, but she put a finger on his lips. He didn't try to speak again. It was pleasantly just laying there and let her smooth his hair and face. He was sure, this would end soon in some torturing finish that would tear his heart apart, but still he was enjoying the moment of peace. Finally she kissed him gently on his forehead and stand up.

"Marian," he looked at her questionably. "What is this?"

"Farewell. This is the last time I came to see you."

"What?" He looked at her confusedly, then he realised. "Oh yes, of course." He was going to the different place than the one, where she was. It was understandable. "Marian…" He wanted to say goodbye, but didn't know how. All words that came to his mouth, would sound ridiculous after what he had done to her.

She smiled at him one last time. "You are free now," and then she disappeared.

"Marian," he said again, but this time it wasn't a dream, he said it aloud. He opened eyes and met Sheriff's gaze.

"You are pathetic, Gisborne. Even dying you can't stop thinking about that lady leper of yours. I am sick of you." But it sounded different this time. It wasn't his usual bitter mocking Guy was used to. This time it was sad, tired, resigned. Was it possible for the Sheriff to feel something? Or was it just one of his final tricks? Guy didn't want to think about it. He just reached for the little golden thing he had found in his cell earlier and threw it to the Sheriff.

"My tooth." The Sheriff hurriedly put it on. "Why now, Gisborne? You said you would give it to me right before the execution. It's not the time yet."

"You know, humanity has always been my weakness. Besides, there is nothing what could make you shut up. Enjoy it."

None of them knew how much time they were left. They could have just guess. An hour? Two? Finally the guards came for them. For Guy it was nothing new. He had been through all of this once before. So he stood up calmly, let them tie his hands behind his back and lead him out to the scaffold. It was all the same. The same rout, the same loudly crowd, just on the place where before had Isabella sat, there was a king and on his right hand Robin of Locksley. And also there was just one block on the scaffold this time, so one of them had to stand and wait until the other one was executed.

"Let it been heard and known that these two men – Vasey, the former Sheriff of Nottingham, and Guy of Gisborne, were tried and found guilty of high treason and crimes against the people. For these crimes they have been sentenced to death." It sounded too simple and somehow insufficiently 'high treason and crimes against the people,' but perhaps they didn't have enough time to name all crimes properly. And also they couldn't have known all of them.

The Sheriff was the first one to go. He wasn't as calm as he wanted to look like, but he didn't show any fear.

"See you soon, Gisborne."

Guy watched him kneeling before the executioner's block, watched the headsman lift his axe… It was really quick. Didn't fit the crimes, surely not.

Guy was watching the faces of the people in the crowd, while guards were putting Vasey's body to the one of two prepared coffins. They were rejoicing, but yet, at least some of them looked unsure when they looked at him. Like if they didn't know, if they wanted him dead too. He was surprised, how good it felt. That someone maybe didn't hate him so much.

And then there were outlaws. Only Archer was looking at him, his lips pressed firmly. Little John and Much were both frowning and looking away, Tuck had his eyes closed, probably praying. Guy looked up to the stairs on Robin. He was frowning too, looking disapprovingly on the King. But Richard didn't notice that. Guy met his interrogative gaze. He smiled. Looking at a traitor's face, Your Majesty? You want to remember it, so you can recognize traces of betrayal on others? It won't help you, unless you stay at least for couple of years in your country. Because no-one wants a king, who is not in his country, when it needs him. Well, maybe fools like Robin Hood, but not many others.

When he laid down his head, he didn't feel anything. No fear, no hatred. He was free. Finally. Everything seemed so easy and peaceful now.

The block against his neck felt wet, sticky. Sheriff's blood, he realised. He closed his eyes and started to count his breaths. One, two, three…

"Stop the execution!" The king shouted. "Stand up, Sir Guy."

Guy felt guard's hands helping him up. He stared confusedly on the king, not sure what was happening.

"You betrayed me, Sir Guy. You deserve to be strictly punished. But you also defended Nottingham and its people against your former allies. And I have heard pleadings for your life from someone I trust and respect among others. I decided to let you live, but I suggest you to never forget this." Richard pointed to the executioner's block and the empty coffin.

"Your Majesty…," Guy started to mumble his assurance of loyalty, but the King interrupted him.

"I haven't finished yet. I have one more announcement to make. My Lords and Ladies, let me introduce you your new Sheriff," the king paused for few seconds and then he finished: "Sir Guy of Gisborne."

There was a gravely silence for a moment, followed by explosion of the voices. Richard smiled and turned back to the castle, leaving the madding crowd and still tied up new Sheriff on the scaffold.

"Your Majesty," Robin stopped the King before the door. "I know I myself asked you to be merciful, but don't you think this is too much?"

"What's the matter, Robin? You wanted that title for yourself?"

"Of course not, Sire, but there is a difference between letting man live and promoting him to the Sheriff."

"There is no-one better. Certainly not these unsure nobles, who weren't able to stood up against the tyranny, until I arrived. Then they were most loyal, but I don't need this. I need a truly loyal man, and that's what he is. You yourself told me so. I just had to make sure, his loyalty belongs to me." When Robin still looked unconvinced, Richard added: "Maybe I didn't reward him as much as you think. You will be here, always watching him. I guess, you would not need much to throw Lord of Locksley away and become Robin Hood again. And he knows it too. Besides, even as Robin of Locksley, you can be unbelievably stubborn and cheeky bastard, when you think you are right. I know that from my own experience and, as I hope, you respect me more than him. And finally – he will always know that one word from you is good enough for me to have him executed without further questioning. In fact, I am really wondering, if I haven't been too cruel to him. What do you think, Robin? "

"What do I think, Your Majesty?" Robin looked back on the courtyard, where frowning Guy was trying to escape before congratulations, and smiled. "I think I am really looking forward to the next counsel of nobles."

**As you might have realised, one of the gang was missing on the execution. I tried really hard, but I couldn't have Kate fit to my story. So I decided, her mother was ill and Kate was taking care of her in Locksley. But then to do Kate justice, I decided to write one (very short) chapter about her. If you don't like her, you don't have to read, you won't miss anything important to the story. The other of you – enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

"NOOO! HE KILLED MY BROTHER!" screamed Kate furiously.

Three miles from Locksley King Richard, on his way to London, heard her yelling and looked questioningly on his new private guard. "Do you know what it is?"

Archer shook his head. "Saracen attack or Kate, member of Robin's gang. Gisborne killed her brother."

"Oh, I see."

Archer frowned a little bit. "You know, Sire, when you asked me, why I wanted to go with you and not to stay with my brothers and I said, that I loved adventures? It wasn't the whole true. Few days ago, one villager told me about how Kate's brother had died, and I said that in fact Gisborne had killed him in self-defence. She heard it and..." He coughed nervously. "I think, we should hurry, Sire."

"Of course. Let's go." Richard laughed as he heard next dose of wild screaming. "Yes, this is very cruel, to both of them, but they deserve it. Cheeky bastard and the traitor."


End file.
